This invention relates to the removal of magnetic material especially magnetic particles from a liquid coolant after use in a machining operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,466 is representative of the prior art wherein use with a grinder is described by way of illustration. In the business of machining metal parts the coolant may be circulated from a relatively larger tank or a number of machine tools may be supplied from a single tank making it desirable to provide an automatic moving system for continuously removing and collecting magnetic material. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,466 utilizes elongated permanent magnets constructed of magnetized segments. These elongated magnets are contained within elongated aligned covers of non-magnetic material from which the magnets must be withdrawn axially for releasing the magnetic material collected thereon.
While the invention is described in the context of extracting magnetic particles from coolant fluid it is to be understood that the invention may be utilized for any other purpose as where extraction or collection of magnetic particles is desired such as sweepers for collecting magnetic particles.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a magnetic collection apparatus wherein an elongated permanent magnet is movable within a cover constructed of non-magnetic material so as to separate laterally from a collection area provided on a surface carried by the cover. When the magnet is moved laterally to a remote position the magnetic materials are released from the collection area or surface provided the magnet is removed from such proximity as to retain its attractive force over the magnetic particles to the extent that release of the particles is prevented.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a conveyor operated system for transporting elongated bar magnets contained in liquid-proof covers constructed of non-magnetic material. Movement of the magnets within the respective covers may be achieved through the actuation of a handle or other suitable form of linkage or the cover may utilize a lateral passageway for containing the bar magnet arranged in such as a way to prevent tilting of the cover causing the bar magnet to be laterally transposed within the casing discharging material collected from the liquid or other medium with which the magnet is utilized.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of assemblies each having vertical non-magnetic covers for carrying elongated magnets. The assemblies may be arranged for sequential removal from the liquid for removal of particulate magnetic material collected thereon with subsequent return of the assemblies to the liquid for further removal of magnetic material.